El recuerdo de mí
by Leanne Black
Summary: Si me vas a olvidar, asegúrate de que ese alguien, con su sola presencia, ahogue el recuerdo de mí. Esta historia participa en el "Reto: San Valentin 'Musical'" del foro "Ronmione Pride"


Esta historia participa en el "**Reto: San Valentin 'Musical'**" del foro "**Ronmione Pride**"

- El recuerdo de mí -

Hermione dio vuelta en el siguiente pasillo con el corazón hecho un puño y conteniendo todas las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Nunca había pedido nada, ni esperado nada, sólo había deseado.

¿Pero qué se había ganado con desear? ¿Había obtenido lo qué más anhelaba? No. Esa era la respuesta, un llano y doloroso "No". Otra era la que ahora estaba viviendo la fantasía que ella había construido en su cabeza.

¿Acaso esperaba qué Ron se le declarara? Sí. Tal vez no con una propuesta elaborada como con la que había soñado una noche sí, otra también pero por lo menos esperaba una pregunta tímida, esa que hacía que se le pusieran las orejas tan rojas como su cabello.

¿Quería que fuera sólo para ella? Sí. En su cabeza lo era, por lo menos. En su historia de amor ella era la única dueña de su corazón, la que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos después de una batalla a muerte con un troll, la que lo cuidaba en la enfermería cuando era víctima de un hechizo que lo tenía vomitando babosas toda la tarde, la que lo llenaba de besos cuando la defendía de seres malignos. Ella, sólo ella y nadie más.

¿Creía que iba a ser feliz a su lado? Sí. Por siempre y para siempre, agregaría como esos cuentos de princesas que su mamá le contaba por las noches antes de dormir.

Pero, ¿eso había sucedido? No. Porque él, su príncipe azul, se había enamorado de otra. Besaba a otra, estaba con otra, le daría su cariño a otra y no a ella.

No podía volver a su habitación porque ella estaría ahí y nunca le daría la satisfacción de saber que si lloraba, era por su culpa; que si sufría, ella era la responsable; que si había perdido al amor de su vida, era porque ella se lo había arrebatado. No tenía a dónde ir, estaba en ese enorme castillo, se sentía atrapada y por primera vez en seis años deseo no ser una bruja, deseo ser una simple muggle porque de esa forma estaría en su casa y nunca hubiera conocido a Ronald Weasley y éste nunca le hubiera roto el corazón.

Hermione se refugió en la torre más alta y abrazándose a sí misma, lloró. Lloró cada amarga lágrima que había dentro de sí. Lloró hasta que no pudo más, lloró hasta que el dolor fue más poderoso que ella y la llevó a la dulce inconsciencia, esa donde no existía Lavender y ella volvía a ser la princesa de los cuentos de hadas y Ron, el príncipe azul que sólo la amaba a ella.

Despertó con el alba. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, estaba agarrotada, temblaba a causa del frío y aún salían silenciosas lágrimas de sus ojos. Siempre le habían gustado los amaneceres pero eso le pareció triste y deprimente, con un sol que no terminaba de ser amarillo a causa de las nubes que amenazaban con tormenta.

Era domingo, nadie se preocuparía por ella, nadie la echaría de menos en el desayuno y los profesores no notarían su ausencia. Se abrazó a sí misma e intentó entrar en calor pero sus ropas estaban empapadas por el rocío y aunque no lo estuvieran, no lograría entrar en calor porque su corazón se sentía como un bloque de hielo.

Tomó su mochila y sacó un pergamino, ya había tomado una decisión, le escribiría una carta a Ron, a su Ron, al que vivía en su cabeza y él que nunca le haría daño. A él le diría todo lo que no podía decirle al de carne y hueso:

_A mí príncipe azul:_

_Si vas a querer a alguien, que sea alguien que te quiera como te quise yo. Que mi amor palidezca bajo la sombra del suyo._

_Si vas a luchar por alguien, que sea alguien que luche por ti como luché yo. Asegúrate de que sea alguien que me lance a la lona con un knock-out en el primer golpe para que así no me pueda levantar y continuar luchando por ti._

_Si me vas a olvidar, asegúrate de que ese alguien, con su sola presencia, ahogue el recuerdo de mí._

_Si le vas a entregar tú corazón a otra, asegúrate que sea mejor que yo. Que su rostro, su cuerpo, sus sentimientos, su nombre te saquen de la cabeza lo que alguna vez sentiste por mí._

_Si ya no me quieres, busca a alguien que te haga más feliz que yo, que te quiera más que yo, que sea capaz de convertirse en nada con tal de verte feliz, como lo hice yo._

_Pero si no encuentras a nadie que te quiera más que yo, regresa, que aquí te estaré esperando junto con todo el amor que tengo para ti. No te reprocharé todos los labios que hayas besado, ni las caricias que le regalaras a otros cuerpos, mi amor es lo único que necesito, mi amor y nada más._

_Regresa, que aquí yo te esperaré, aferrada al amor que te tengo, dormida hasta que regreses, solo regresa y yo te amaré._

_Atentamente,_

_La princesa de los cuentos de hadas_

Releyó lo que había escrito. Algunas partes estaban borrosas a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado mientras escribía y la selló con un beso, el mismo que no había podido darle a él.

Tomó su varita y le prendió fuego a la hoja y mientras observaba como se consumía pensó que ella podía saber muchas cosas, ignorar otro tanto pero nunca había sabido nada tan bien como el hecho de que amaba a Ron, lo amaba más de lo que ella misma habría podido imaginar y era ese mismo amor el que le había causado un terrible dolor. Pero también sabía, que ni todo ese dolor que la embargaba y la hacía sentir minúscula podía opacar todo el amor que había dentro de ella.

El hecho es que lo amaba y nada ni nadie evitaría que lo continuara haciendo.

Observó como el aire se llevaba las cenizas de su carta, se secó las lágrimas que aún recorrían sus mejillas y se dispuso a continuar con su vida. Tal vez Ron estuviera ahora con otra, tal vez la quisiera más que a ella pero si algo podía asegurar Hermione, era que ella no se daría por vencida; si tenía que luchar, lo haría; si tenía que jugar sucio, lo haría pero nada ni nadie le arrebataría lo que le pertenecía y el corazón de Ron era suyo por derecho.

Tenía un plan, lo había trazado mientras dormía y ahora era momento de ponerlo en marcha; tal vez estaba jugando con fuego pero Ron había fijado las reglas, ella sólo las estaba aplicando.

Los muggles tienen un dicho popular para eso que ella planeaba hacer: _"un clavo saca otro clavo"_. Pero, ¿qué clase de clavo tendría que utilizar para sacar a Ron de su corazón?


End file.
